Collapsing
by xAkemihime
Summary: Por mais que elas fossem unidas, elas também tinham seus momentos de crise. - RoNa - YURI


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

Robin x Nami, YURI, se não gosta, não leia.

Escrevi ouvindo Payphone do Maroon 5, e acho que me inspirou um bocado no enredo, então fica a dica para quem quiser ouvir algo enquanto lê.

E não sei o que me deu, mas já aviso que a fic tá bem açucarada hehe

* * *

Collapsing

Como em uma Guerra Fria, o clima na casa era de completa tensão. Nami estava sentada no confortável sofá, com o controle remoto em mãos, mudando os canais da TV, sem muito interesse no que realmente estava passando. Já Robin, sentada no lado oposto do mesmo sofá, tentava manter sua atenção em um grosso livro que comprara recentemente. A verdade é que estava difícil se concentrar em qualquer coisa, exceto no que estava acontecendo entre as duas.

Todos que conheciam ambas as mulheres sabiam muito bem o quanto elas se davam bem, sempre em sintonia uma com a outra, uma cumplicidade enorme. Porém, com o passar do tempo, esse clima contagiante foi se apagando, perdendo seu brilho cada vez mais.

Talvez a culpa fosse o trabalho. É, talvez sem dúvidas era o trabalho.

Robin constantemente viajava com uma equipe de arqueólogos do trabalho para analisar civilizações antigas ou até mesmo explorar lugares desconhecidos. E Nami, bem, ela estava sempre ocupada com a faculdade de geografia e um estágio de meio período como professora, que havia conseguido recentemente em uma escola, portando raramente se encontrava em casa.

Devido a isso, foi natural que ambas se distanciassem bastante. Quando podiam encontrar um raro momento em que estavam em casa juntas, esse momento passara a se tornar desconfortável e inquietante. Elas estavam perdendo o contato, tornando-se estranhas uma para a outra.

Nami se mexeu inquieta no sofá. Ela não gostava do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando, gostaria de mudar, falar sobre elas, mas... Não conseguia. Sentia como se uma enorme barreira estivesse entre ela e Robin. Barreira essa que nunca havia existido antes.

Suspirou profundamente, chamando a atenção da morena.

- Tudo bem? – Indagou Robin, sem erguer os olhos do livro. Nami confirmou com a cabeça, embora sem jeito.

- Tudo. – Mentiu e rapidamente se arrependeu. Não. Se ela não gostava da situação que estava, ela tinha que tomar uma atitude, não dava para continuar fingindo que não acontecia nada entre elas. – Na verdade não...

Robin fechou seu livro, fitando a mulher com uma expressão séria. Ela sabia. Sabia que elas precisavam conversar, precisava tentar reaver aquilo que tinham antes, aquela amizade, aquele carinho, aquele _amor_. Será que ainda era possível?

Nami mordeu o lábio inferior, aparentando nervosismo.

- Robin, eu... – O som estridente da campainha interrompeu o que a mulher estava prestes a dizer. Ela rapidamente fechou a cara, e levantando-se a contragosto, foi atender à porta.

- O que vocês querem? – Fez uma careta ao ver Luffy e Zoro entrarem em seu apartamento sem ao menos serem convidados.

- Ah Nami, estou com fome! – Falou Luffy com a voz chorosa, enquanto passava a mão pela barriga. – Quero caaarne!

Nami bufou, irritada.

- E por que tem que vir aqui? Vá pedir comida ao Sanji-kun! – Exclamou, fechando a porta e voltando a se sentar no sofá.

- O Cook está trabalhando. – Respondeu Zoro brevemente, já com a posse do controle remoto, deixando a TV em um canal de esportes qualquer.

- Ele tem um restaurante, por que não foram lá? – Indagou Robin, franzindo o cenho, sem entender.

- Por que... – Nami respondeu dessa vez, claramente irritada. – Sanji-kun fez questão de proibir Luffy de aparecer lá por um tempo, graças ao desperdício que ele vem trazendo ao restaurante...

Robin riu, sendo acompanhada de Luffy, enquanto Nami olhava indignada para ele.

- Vou pedir pizza. – Suspirou ela, se levantando e indo até o telefone que se encontrava na cozinha. – Mas vocês pagam!

-Ei Nami, aproveita e me trás uma cerveja aí. – Zoro pediu, sem tirar os olhos da TV, que transmitia um jogo de futebol qualquer.

- NÃO SOU SUA ESCRAVA, IDIOTA! – Gritou em resposta, irritada. Quem ele pensava que era afinal?

As pizzas chegaram um tempo depois e os amigos se mantiveram na casa das duas durante toda a noite. Apesar de tirarem Nami do sério, ela agradecia mentalmente a presença deles, pelo menos assim ela tentava manter sua cabeça ocupada em outros assuntos que não fosse seu pequeno probleminha com Robin. Ela podia sentir várias vezes o olhar da morena sobre si, mas achou melhor deixar aquela conversa para outro dia. Sabia que deveria esclarecer as coisas com ela, mas infelizmente naquela noite seria completamente impossível.

OoO

Nami acordou tarde no dia seguinte. Era domingo, portanto estaria completamente livre o dia inteiro. Levantou-se decidida a ter uma conversa com Robin, aquela que tentara no dia anterior e acabara por ser interrompida.

Saiu do quarto e foi invadida por um silêncio inquietante. Nem mesmo o som de passos ou algo do tipo era ouvido. Nami estranhou, já era tarde, será que Robin ainda estava dormindo?

Andou a passos lentos pela cozinha, e ao adentrar o cômodo logo avistou um pedaço de papel preso à porta da geladeira. Se aproximou, retirando-o de lá e lendo brevemente.

"_Nami, sinto por não termos tido tempo de conversar melhor ontem, sinto também por notar que estamos cada vez mais distantes, sei que parte disso é culpa minha. Me desculpe por não lhe avisar antes, mas minha viagem para Skypiea (aquela que mencionei que ficaria cerca de um mês fora), foi remarcada para hoje._

_O avião parte às 13h00min, porém como sei que não estará acordada até lá para eu me despedir apropriadamente, resolvi deixar este recado._

_Com amor,_

_Robin."_

Nami apertou o papel contra seu peito, reprimindo as lágrimas que vieram em seus olhos. Exasperada, ergueu seu olhar para o relógio. 12h50min.

Então, sem pensar muito, correu. Pegou as chaves de casa, sua carteira e ainda segurando fortemente a carta que Robin havia lhe deixado, ela correu. Correu descendo as escadas do prédio em que morava, gritando desesperada por um táxi.

Sim, ela estava agindo por impulso, mas aquela situação com Robin a estava matando por dentro, e pensar que a morena passaria um mês longe... Era ruim demais para suportar. Ela precisava falar o que estava entalado em sua garganta, e precisava acima de tudo recuperar sua relação praticamente perdida com a arqueóloga.

- Para o aeroporto! – Exclamou para o motorista do primeiro táxi que vira pela frente. E vendo que o homem a fitava com um olhar que dizia "você é louca?", gritou: – Rápido!

Sendo assim, o taxista rapidamente girou a chave do carro, logo o guiando pela estrada rumo ao aeroporto internacional. Porém isso não foi o suficiente para acalmar Nami, ela estava com medo de não chegar a tempo para se despedir de Robin, para dizer-lhe ao menos que se importava com ela e que tinha saudade, muita saudade, do que elas tinham. Jamais gostaria que as coisas tivessem chegado àquele ponto.

- Ah merda... – A voz do taxista interrompeu seus devaneios, e antes mesmo que desse ao trabalho de perguntar o que aconteceu, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a quantidade de carros congestionados à sua frente. Uma raiva cresceu em seu âmago, por que diabos sempre quando estamos com pressa, parece que o mundo nunca conspira ao nosso favor e sim contra?

Nami resmungou alguns palavrões, olhando para o relógio, deixando-a ainda mais nervosa. Desse jeito ela nunca conseguiria chegar até o maldito aeroporto!

Espiou mais uma vez pela janela do carro, quando outra ideia maluca lhe ocorreu à mente. Não estava muito longe do local, e considerando que o carro não andava um milímetro devido ao congestionamento, por que não ir andando? Ou melhor, correndo?

- Eu preciso ir! – Falou brevemente para o taxista, saindo do carro rapidamente. Correu apressada, enquanto ouvia ao longe o homem gritar para ela sobre ela não ter lhe pagado. Ops.

Não soube exatamente por quanto tempo correu, só soube que não demorou muito para avistar o aeroporto.

Invadiu-o, andando apressadamente pelo local, enquanto arfava pesadamente, sem fôlego. Olhava para todos os lados desesperadamente, a procura de Robin, segurando firmemente em sua mão a carta da morena, já toda amassada.

Até que por fim parou diante de um enorme relógio preso à parede. Fitou-o temerosa. 13h10min.

Suspirou. Então era isso, não tinha mais tempo.

- Tudo bem... – Disse para si mesma, tentando se convencer, sem sucesso. – Tudo bem.

Virou-se, andando lentamente para a saída do aeroporto. Seus olhos rapidamente ficaram marejados de lágrimas que lutavam para cair por sua face alva.

Ao sair do local, fitou ao longe uma cabine telefônica vazia. Considerando a hora, Robin estaria com o celular desligado dentro do avião, mas...

Alcançou o telefone público, depositando uma moeda e discando rapidamente o número do celular da arqueóloga.

Uma conversa pelo telefone não era exatamente o que ela queria, mas, bem, ela não tinha muitas escolhas no momento. Além do mais, nem sabia se a outra iria ser capaz de atender.

Escutou o telefone tocando e esperou. Até que não demorou muito para ouvir uma voz suave do outro lado da linha.

- Alô?

- Robin? – Nami indagou, segurando firmemente o telefone entre os dedos. Mas Robin deveria estar dentro do avião, então como...? – Robin, você não...?

- Nami? Onde você está? – A outra a interrompeu.

- Do lado de fora do aeroporto. – Esboçou um sorriso fraco ao se lembrar do desespero enorme que tivera para somente chegar até ali.

- Aeroporto? – Nami ouviu uma movimentação do outro lado da linha, e franziu o cenho, ainda confusa.

- Robin... Onde você está?

- Só um segundo.

Nami esperou, um pouco impaciente e claramente sem entender nada do que estava ocorrendo ali. Até que passado alguns segundos, a voz de Robin se fez presente novamente no telefone.

- Você foi ao aeroporto para se despedir de mim?

- Robin... Eu... – Suspirou – Eu sinto muito, me desculpe por estar tão distante, por nossa relação estar tão... Distante. Eu odeio isso, eu... – Parou de falar ao notar outro barulho vindo do outro lado da linha, e indagou novamente: - Afinal de contas, onde você está?

- Bem atrás de você. – A resposta veio imediata e a face de Nami se contraiu em surpresa, soltando o telefone da mão e se virando rapidamente. Robin estava parada atrás dela, sorrindo.

- Mas o que...? – Balbuciou, saindo da cabine telefônica.

- Eu não podia viajar assim. – Explicou a outra. – Depois eu ligo para meu chefe e digo que ouve alguns imprevistos. Espero que ele entenda...

- Mas... Robin... – Murmurou com a voz embargada, claramente emocionada. E em um impulso cortou a distância que separava as duas, envolvendo Robin em um caloroso abraço, que foi rapidamente retribuído pela morena. – Senti sua falta.

- Eu também – Disse a arqueóloga.

Elas se afastaram por tanto tempo, e aquele abraço as fez lembrar-se do quão bem uma fazia a outra, de como elas precisavam da proximidade, daquele abraço caloroso, daquele carinho uma da outra.

Nami ergueu os olhos para a face de Robin, sem quebrar o abraço. A morena sorria, fitando-a igualmente, até que sem pensar mais, ambas selaram os lábios em um beijo calmo e prazeroso, elas não tinham pressa. Queriam curtir uma a outra, lembrar-se do sabor daquele beijo apaixonante que por tanto tempo fora esquecido.

- Prometa que nunca mais vamos nos distanciar assim! – Disse Nami, depois de quebrarem o beijo. Robin abraçou mais fortemente a outra, e esboçando um sorriso, limitou-se a dizer:

- Nunca!


End file.
